


Angst Oneshots

by Alexx_Poggers



Category: Angst - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexx_Poggers/pseuds/Alexx_Poggers
Summary: Basically just a lot of one shots of angsty material





	1. I’m dead?

You know, it was a strange feeling. It felt numb and warm and I embraced it, I probably shouldn’t have, I should have fought and maybe I would have lived- but I didn’t want to. The blade was sharp and it shocked me as it pierced my skin, imbedding itself deep inside me, however as it twisted and pushed deeper into me as though the person was ensuring my death, I felt at peace. I wanted to die. I asked for this.

I Jolted up, or down- or maybe both. The fact is that I didn’t really know, I couldn’t see anything or hear anything and actually now that I think about it.... I couldn’t remember anything. After realising I couldn’t see because I had my eyes closed and finally opening them, I looked around to see flowers everywhere, they were all yellow and they matched the colour of my unfortunately scratchy jumper- which seemed to have a peculiar sword shaped hole in it- which even though I could most definitely see through myself and at that moment the most logical explanation was that I was dead, I could feel it scratching at my skin. I stood up and immediately noticed the blood that was trickling from the hole in my jumper- and for some reason I felt nothing, I didn’t seem to care and in all honesty, I didn’t. I couldn’t feel any pain and although I was a bit curious about what had happened, I decided that being clueless would be better than withstanding whatever presumable pain would endure from the knowledge of what actually happened to me.


	2. Sweet Sixteen

I stood up on my chair, quickly glancing at my clock to check the time which read 00:00 meaning it was my birthday. My sweet sixteen. The birthday that for some reason is marked as special. For me it just marked another year of failure and struggle. I did well at school, that’s not the thing I was failing at. I was failing at building up the courage to have a conversation that could help me, to talk to someone about how sad I am, about how angry I get and just all around the way I feel. I’ve thought of it before, would it be pills? Getting run over? Stabbed? Hung? Electrocuted? 

I decided today it would be the fourth option.

I stepped off the chair. The rope squeezing around my neck and locking in a fatal position for the unlucky soul trapped in its grasp. I wanted this though. As the comfort of unconsciousness and hopefully death gripped at my mind and rang through my ears like a warm memory I didn’t see God, or have my whole life flash before my eyes. I just saw black, that darkness of my eyes closing and shutting out the light for the last time in my sorrowful life of misery and doubt.


End file.
